Ever more stringent statutory requirements relating to the permissible emission of harmful substances from internal combustion engines employed in motor vehicles make it necessary to adopt various measures by means of which the harmful emissions can be reduced. One approach here is to cut the harmful emissions generated by the internal combustion engine. The formation of soot depends greatly on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the particular cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
A correspondingly improved mixture preparation can be achieved if the fuel is metered at a very high pressure. In the case of diesel internal combustion engines, the fuel pressures amount to up to more than 2000 bar. High pressures of this type place high demands both on the material of the nozzle module and also on the structure thereof. At the same time, larger forces must be absorbed by the nozzle module.